A coupling assembly with an associated control system, such as a clutch with an associated clutch control system, is interposed between a rotary power source, such as an engine, and a piece of driven equipment. The coupling assembly control system may include input and/or output process variable sensors for the rotary power source and/or the driven equipment. A manual coupling assembly engagement procedure with high inertia driven equipment is particularly difficult for typical operators, because a rotary power source operating at idle speed is weak and unstable until the rotary power source is in a power-producing state. Skilled operators may unconsciously bring a rotary power source to a power-producing state and maintain the rotary power source in the power-producing state, while engaging the coupling assembly to accelerate the load from a static condition. “Bump starting” is a procedure by which a rotary power source is loaded in excess of its current power capability and quickly relieved to keep the rotary power source running. The excess load is then repeatedly applied and relieved until the output speed of the coupling assembly is equal to the input speed of the coupling assembly. The “bump starting” procedure causes the rotary power source to greatly increase power output, followed by a return to a low power-producing state, in rapid succession. These dramatic changes in rotary power source power are quite audible. Erratic behavior of the rotary power source's exhaust flap is another noticeable indicator of a rotary power source's power fluctuation during a “bump starting” procedure. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved systems, computer program products, and computer-implemented methods for coupling assembly engagement.